


Monster Humper

by snakebit1995



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Futanari, Monster Girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: Gabrielle is a Monster Humper, it's her job to go out into the wilds and deal with troublesome Wyvern girls.Contains- LEMONS





	1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Do you like Monster Hunter, do you like Futa, do you like Monster girls? Well than this new story might just be for you.**

**Though there will be a little more aggressiveness than my usual Lemon stuff in this story.**

* * *

**NO POV**

The bustling tradeyard of Astera was filled with women rummaging around, but one had the respect of them all. A young woman, taller than most seeming to reach nearly ten feet in height, short black hair and a toned body. She was wearing tight fitting Kirin armor, that showed off her beautiful body, she had large E-cup breasts, a thin waist and the most notable feature was her lower half, she was thick, thighs that looked like they could shatter a melon if it was placed between them, her rear was big but most marveled at her thighs.

She was Gabrielle, a Monster Humper. Monster Humpers were special women who would deal with the troublesome Wyvern girls that showed up, researching them with unique means. They had a few distinct traits that set them apart from normal humans, they were always taller, usually towering over their human cousins, were gifted with both sets of genitalia and were powerful and respected, to have a Humper born into your family is considered a blessing. It's unclear where they first Humpers came from, some suspect a simple genetic mutation, others a gift from the gods, and some think it has a darker past in bestiality with Monster Girls, but how and where the first Humpers came from has been lost to time.

Gabrielle was one of the most notable Monster Humpers to come to the New World, and today she was getting ready to handle her first quest, hunting down and dealing with a Great Jagras.

Gabrielle left the hub city and went into the ancient forest looking for her target. She passed by a variety of small critters before she found a heard of Aptonoth girls. Considered a small monster girl these petite grey skinned, slicked back hair with a cranial horn girls are usually considered easy prey for the larger Wyvern girls like Great Jagras so Gabrielle was counting on them to act as her bait, and her plan worked.

Out of the forest stalked a large womanly figure, Great Jagras. She was over ten feet tall, she had lime green hair that was shaggy and twisted like cornrows or dreadlocks, her skin was a sickly green scaly color on her back while it was a deep blue green on her soft belly and breasts. Her breasts were large, around D-cup had she been human and perched above her rear was long tail. Hair like growth ticked down her spines, her hands were claw like with long black finger nails and her mouth was filled with sharp teeth.

"Hmm…" The Great Jagras girl stalked through the tall grass, slowly approaching her prey.

Gabrielle watched on, waiting for her moment to strike.

The Great Jagras stalked a little closer and picked out the Aptonoth girl that had strayed too far from her herd and pounced.

"ROOOM!" The lizard like girl grabbed the herbivore and detached her jaw, pulling the other beast into her gullet.

The Aptonoth girl cried out but the herd scattered, leaving her to be swallowed whole into the Great Jagras belly.

"HMM." The Fanged Wyvern Girl licking her lips as her belly bloated, even her breasts looked like they had gone up two or three cupsize from the swelling and rapid working digestion or her prey.

But now she was full…but that meant she was sluggish and open for an attack.

"HRRAA!" Gabrielle jumped out, wrestling her prey to the ground.

"RAAAAAA!" Great Jagras screamed and roared as Gabrielle pinned it and asserted her dominance over this meager beast, pulling out her cock she readied to claim her simple conquest.

She forced her cock into the beast's slimy hole, its bloated belly forced out of the way so that she could fuck it.

"OHHH!" the beast moaned a bit as Gabrielle pushed her hips, pumping her long shaft into the beast, its breasts rolling around on its chest.

"HMHP!" Gabrielle groaned a bit, her own large bust bouncing around with each thrust.

Back in the old-world Gabrielle was a great hunter, one how'd fucked the very Kirin she wore now, but here she was still considered fresh blood, so she had to fuck simple things to establish herself as a true Humper.

The slim like juices of her prey coated her cock, none of that stopped her from fucking it though, and the Great Jagras which had just been fighting back minutes ago was now allowing her to fuck it, unaware that when a Monster Humper gets its target, it never let's go.

Gabrielle rolled over, now allowing the beast to ride her, its bloated stomach smothering her a bit, its tail swishing around to lightly kick up dirt as she sought out her climax.

"RAAAH!" the lizard roared happily as it reached a moment of ecstasy, juices squirting out.

"UGH!" Gabrielle groaned blowing her own load inside the beast, and while it was drooling with pleasure, she retrieved her longsword and slayed the beast.

* * *

**Later**

"Wow you're an amazing hunter." A Handler walked over to Gabrielle.

"Hmph." The Humper shrugged.

"That was really impressive, I've never seen someone distract a monster so well." She said.

"It's an art…" Gabrielle said quietly "A moment of bliss before the final sleep, I'm here to hunt the Wyvern-women on this New World, from a lowly beast like that Great Jagras all the way up to a mighty Dragon-woman like Zorah Magdaros."

"Well if you need any help I'm right here." The Handler smiled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**This story has been bouncing around my head for a few weeks now. I'm thinking about doing it as a sorta "Documentary" style, Gabrielle won't talk much, it'll be from NO POV and will just be her and her Handler exploring and her fucking and slaying the monster girls she comes across. I don't plan on doing too much on screen bloody monster girl murder but I'll tag the story just to be safe.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	2. Kulu-Ya-Ku

_Italics indicate thinking_

_Just a quick chapter with some worldbuilding._

* * *

**NO POV**

"HMM!" Gabrielle awoke with a groan.

Like most Humpers she slept in nothing, once she awoke she strapped on her armor and headed into Astera where she towered over most of the populace.

"There you are, I've been waiting all morning for you." The handler came up "Ready to hit the Field?"

Humpers and Handlers, they work hand in hand to deal with the Wyvern-Girls. Together they are responsible for hunt. This time the duo was supposed to be clearing out a location for a camp in the Forest, but before that could happen they had to deal with a troublesome Kulu-Ya-Ku that was stalking around the area.

Something as simple as this would be child's play for someone as skilled as Gabriella, she followed it back and studied it quickly.

Kulu-Ya-Ku had faded yellow skin that was both scaled and feathered, the feathers tinted orange. Her breasts were soft DDs while her hips were wide and shapely. Her feet were large sporting three crooked talon sporting toes, her hands had five digits but they were all clawed as well. A thick tail covered her rear and completed her body.

"NEE!" she squawked a bit as she dug around looking for eggs.

"HMPH!" Gabrielle quickly jumped down and grabbed her, the large Bird Wyvern yelping as Gabrielle forced her penis into it, thrusting her hips as she struggled to stop the beasts fit of panic.

She forced it into a hunch, thrusting her hips to pump the bird girl, the Kulu-Ya-Ku squawking and yelping as her pussy stretched, her breasts smushing on the ground.

"HMM!" she moaned, her ass jiggling as she pounded on the creature.

The bird moaned more and more as Gabriella's body broke out in a sweat from the humid air of the jungle like forest. While normally seasoned Humpers prefer more of a challenge in their conquest and hunts a simple creature from time to time isn't always looked down on.

"UGH!" she growled as she started letting her cum flow into the other creature, readying it for elimination.

* * *

**Later**

"I guess you took care of it?" The Handler asked.

"Hmm." Gabriella shrugged, her large breasts bouncing a bit.

"Must be nice to be able to be a Humper, shame not everyone can be one since you need to be born that way." She said "Oh you got a cut."  
Wounds are a normal part of being a Humper, fighting to restrain and fuck the Wyvern girls tends to results in cuts and scrapes at worse, and if you go against one that's too strong it's not unheard of to not return.

"You must like being a Humper." Handler said tending to the cut on her partner's thigh "I kinda wish I was one."

"It's not easy." Gabriella explained "They praise you and envy you all at once."

While Humpers are well liked for dealing with Wyverns they aren't appreciated for much else and are looked at more as tools than other members of the society. The Life as a Humper is full of pleasure but also tends to be quite lonely.

"I wonder what we'll find here?" The Handler looked out at the horizon "Why are Elder Dragon Girls coming here, and what can we learn about this place…Where do Elder Dragons come from, why is this place so diverse…I'm so excited!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	3. Pukei-Pukei

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Gabriella and the Handler had their next target. While researching some Zora Magdaros fragments some of the research team had discovered it was in the territory of a Wyvern-girl, one that would need to be cleared out in order to keep the team's objective in sight, so Gabrielle was dispatched to deal with this beastly girl. So the duo once more set out into the Ancient forest looking for the indignant Wyvern-girl known as Pukei-Pukei.

"That must be it." The handler pointed out a strange girl stalking around the lower canopy of trees.

The two looked on the bizarre monster girl walking around. She was a little over ten feet tall, had shaggy scale like short green hair with blue highlights, her skin was a deep green color and scaly, her chest stuck out to E cups. Her hands only had four fingers, like most Wyvern-girls and the back of her arms contained clear folded up wings. Her rear, which jiggled with every step she took, was capped by a long multi-colored rainbow tail which looked bloated and thick. Her legs were almost bird like with claw talon like feet.

"HMM!" the girl stalked around loudly, a long thick purple tongue extended out of her mouth, licking her lips "RAH!"

She heard a noise and suddenly flipped, her tail pulsing as her mouth spit out a thick purple goo, that hit a tree, the wood hissing as it corroded.

"GRR!" Gabrielle growled covering the Handler's mouth "Shut…up…"

"Sorry, but it's got acid." She said "Is it safe for you?"

"I'll be fine." Gabrielle stood up "RAH!"

She pulled out her massive sword and quickly engaged the beast, Pukie-Pukie fluttering back quickly to avoid the strike.

"PTTO!" she spat more of her vile gooey spittle at Gabrielle, hitting her in the chest.

"TSK!" the Humper hissed but charged in anyway.

Humper's bodies are not only naturally strong and more physically gifted than basic humans or Wyverian People, they are naturally resistant to poisons and paralytics, meaning that the toxic parts of Pukie-Pukie's excretions have little effect.

"RAH!" Gabrielle used her weapon and strength to get the upper hand and initiate her treatment of the poisonous one.

She pulled off the lower part of her armor first, shocked to see she was already half erect and no sooner did she remove her top and expose her ample E-cup bosom than did Pukei-Pukei's tongue shoot out and lick her nipples.

"HMM!" Gabriella gasped with pleasure "I see so that's what you do."

She quickly stopped the flinging of the poison by stuffing her cock in the scaly girls mouth. Pukei responded by sucking her, her long tongue sliding around the shaft, coating it in purple saliva. Pukei-Pukei poisons are not only toxic they are also natural aphrodisiacs that send those hit by it into a state of euphoria as the poison slowly overtakes them, when hit by Pukie-Pukie poison Monster Humpers usually find themselves in a state of heightened arousal, a pleasurable tingling sensation waving over them.

Gabriella moaned as Pukei-Pukei not only bobbed her head and applied suction but also whipped and swirled her tongue around the shaft to increase the pleasure.

"UGH!" Gabriella groaned blasting a load into the beast girl, the semen seeming to clog up the poison ducts and prevent any more spit from getting shot out.

With her main weapon neutralized Pukie-Pukie was easy prey for the Humper's hungry sex drive, still holding the Wyvern on it's back Gabriella pierced it with her rod, slowly thrusting her hips to fuck the girl.

"RAAAHHH!" the beast moaned pleasurably as she was slowly fucked, she thrashed about a bit to try and get Gabby off but it was no use, the strength of the Humper was too much.

The soft body of Pukie-Pukie wobbled with each thrust her body ravaged by pleasure, but no beast is limited to one mode of defense.

"HRRA!" Pukei-Pukei swung its thick tail into the Humper, forcing its bulbous tail into her mouth.

"HMPH!" Gabby gasped as she was now forced to suck.

But a humper's resolve is not so easily broken, they are just as used to fucking monsters as they are to monsters trying to fuck them. The two oversized women dueled with their bodies, both trying to make the other cum first, Gabriella unphased by the thick tail in her mouth, she could just as easily force the beast out, but where would be the fun in that.

"HHMMM!" she growled pushing her hips to their thrusting limit, the green lizard girl moaning as she started to climax.

"HAAAA!" Pukie-Pukie yelped loudly as she orgasmed, more purple slime like goo leaking from her pussy.

With the Wyvern in it's moment of pleasure the Humper takes her opening to deliver an ending strike, thrusting her sword into the beast.

* * *

**Later**

"We're one step closer to Zorah Magdaros." The Handler smiled.

"I will…find the Elder Dragon's reason for coming here." Gabriella said softly.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I should mention I base a lot of the monster girl forms off the art of MuHut, it's really great check out their deviantart.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	4. Mud Wrestling

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Another day, another hunt, that was how Gabriella saw it. Today she and her Handler were out in a new region, the Wildspire Wastes looking to escort some scientists, but that was put on hold after a sudden interaction with a Barroth. Gabriella quickly separated herself from the group to deal with the beast on her terms.

Barroth was tall, built with muscle and bizarre stony growths on her body. She was nearly 12 feet tall, and with H cup breasts, this was the First New World Wyvern Girl that Gabriella had met but she wasn't intimidated. The beast girl had orange brown skin and short brown hair under a stony crown.

"HMPH!" Gabriella jumped down from one of the spires that Barroth was scratching her back on.

"RAAAHH!" the beast thrashed around, Gabriella hanging on its back like a child, struggling to wrestle the bigger monster to the ground.

"HMM!" Gabriella got her feet planted on the ground and growled, lifting the heavy Wyvern off her feet, suplexing it into the dusty ground, the rocky grown splintering a bit from the sudden slam.

"GRA!" Barroth kicked her back into a mud puddle.

"You little, mucking up my armor." Gabby threw her top odd "Huh?"

"HMM!" The Barroth happily rolled into the mud and then shook clean, mud still clinging to her rough skin "HMM!"

The beast stalked around her as she stood up.

"I see, you wanna wrestle huh?" Gabriella stood up "Alright then, let's go!"

The two collided and pushed together, each struggled to get a grip, Gabby's hands slipping off the beast multiple times and making her unable to grab and push her down. Their breasts mashed together, mud spreading around and flying off as they rolled in the muck.

"RAAH!"

The Barroth suddenly kicked Gabriella off and was tackled by a different monster girl. This was a Jyuratodus, a fish like Wyvern Girl. She had some long orange hair, a body covered in grey scales, fins and mud, it's 11 foot tall F-cup body nearly covered head to toe in the stuff. These two were now in a turf war, grappling, rolling around and struggling to kick and claw at one another.

"AAAH!" The fishy girl yelped as Barroth slammed her into a wall.

"Hmm." Gabriella wasn't going to sit by any longer, she took the opening she saw and grabbed the fish woman, lifting her up and slamming her cock into her.

She growled a bit and struggled to hold up the girl, her grip barely able to stay attached as mud covered fish woman flailed around.]

"HRRA!" Barroth charged into the two, knocking them apart.

Gabriella was knocked dizzy for a second while Barroth stomped over.

"Fine you want some too huh?" she growled sweeping its leg and knocking it down "GRAA!"

She pushed into the beast's legs and started fucking it, she had time to do it quickly while Jyuratodus was still struggling to stand on weak legs.

"Seeing you two rubbing and grinding like that, UGH!" Gabby moaned thrusting faster and faster "I'm gonna-OHHH!"

She blasted inside the Barroth, just in time too since the fish jumped up and kicked her off, her pussy right in her face.

"HMMM!" Gabriella started eating her out, enough to push her off and get her cock back into her.

The Humper quickly penetrated her and started her last fuck, the beast moaning as her arms were held down, her muddy breasts wobbling around spraying some more muck onto Gabby.

"Oh yeah, sorry but…it's over!" Gabby moaned blasting cum into her.

* * *

**Later**

"Whoa…looks like things got messy." The Handler found Gabriella sitting in the muddy lake, body soaked in the brown goo and some blood.

"I took care of it." Gabriella walked passed "Now let's get them where they need to go and back to camp…I need a shower."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	5. Tobi-Kadachi

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV  
** After her muddy battle with a Barroth and Jyuratodus, Gabriella took a few days to bathe and get mud out of…well basically everywhere. But after relaxing for a few days the Humper was back to work, this time her target was the Tobi-Kadachi in the forest. One of the research divisions needed it's pelt for some kind of experimental device, so she had been commissioned to hunt one down.

Tobi-Kadachi were usually high in the trees, fortunately for an Amazonia looking woman like Gabriella climbing up that high isn't too difficult, though the times she had to squeeze between a few branches were a little tough for her ample bust.

With time she got to some of the higher canopies and began looking around, but there wasn't a single Wyvern-Girl in sight.

"RAAH!"

Suddenly a girl roared from the next canopy up. Gabby looked at the beastly woman and saw her Target. She was tall, about ten foot or so, had large E-cup breasts and wide hips. Her skin was a green blue color and it's belly and underside where white. Long hair covered it from the top of it's head to the top of it's wide thick tail.

"REE!" it jumped down, a film between its arms and stomach spreading out and letting it glide down to tackle Gabriella.

The Humper punched and kicked back as the beast snapped it's jaws at herm claws ripping her top off and freeing her bouncing bust.

"HHMM!" The Tobi-Kadachi started shaking and digging it's claws into the Humper breasts.

The fur of a Tobi-Kadachi is highly conductive, so much so that it can build up a significant electric charge.

"AHHH!" Gabriella screamed as the monster pinched her nipples, a jolt of sparking energy tingling down her spine and making her get hard instantly as the rest of her body went numb.

A paralyzed humper is one that is in danger of being killed or worse by the beast it is after, but someone with the experience of Gabriella won't simply roll over. The Amazon's muscles fired and she socked the Wyvern with a strong right hook, knocking it back and discharging the static on it's fur.

"HRAA!" she tackled and began wrestling with the furry scaled beast, trying to slam her cock into it.

Once she finally hit her target the beast roared and the woman pinned her down with her muscular arms, pumping and pounding away at her pussy.

"RAH!" the beast roared as it's fur started to build up a charge again.

"Oh no you don't!" the Humper hugged tight to prevent the beast from shaking, her cock still furiously thrusting away, balls smacking against the beast.

The Tobi-Kadachi screeched and shocked the human fucking her, Gabby's skin tingled and stung a bit as she refused to let go.

"OHH!" Gabby screamed blasting ropes of cum into the shocking woman.

With the monster in the throws of pleasure Gaby culled it and started collecting it's pelt as needed.

"Wow you worked fast this time." The Handler walked up to the dirty Futanari "You alright, you look kinda…fried."

Gabby's hair was a bit fried, her skin a little burnt from the shocks but still somehow, she looked good, the handler couldn't help but blush a bit.

"Well let's head back to base, we need to prepare to hunt that Anjanath to secure the forest."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	6. Anjanath

Italics indicate thinking

NO POV

Gabriella was getting serious, today she was hunting an Anjanath, one of the apex predators in the Ancient forest.

Apex Wyvern girls were a forced to be reckoned with, they were larger than normal monsters, more virile and in most cases, also sported futanari gender, in other words pleasuring them to make them susceptible to a kill was twice as hard.

Tracking her down was the easy part, and the sight was something to behold. Anjanath was huge, tower at 16 feet tall but with short pink bob style hair, large pinkish purple J-cup breasts swinging and bouncing with fur in the cleavage, a thick hairy tail swished around over juicy ass, her legs were bowed a bit so her huge feet stomped as she walked and dangling between those legs was a large purple penis enclosed in a rough sheath.

"RAAAH!" she monsters girl loudly roared as rubbed against a tree to scratch it's back.

Seeing no reason to waste time Gabby climbed high into the tree tops and jumped down, this monster girl was nearly six feet taller than her, so she had to be smart or she could end up on the defensive very quickly.

"GRAA!" The Anjanath roared loudly it's throat turning orange as fire blasted out it's mouth and nose.

"GRRR!" Gabby tightly held on to the fur on the monsters back as it thrashed around and tried to shake her off.

When dealing with an Apex girl the usual tactic recommended by hunters was to by time and let the beast tire itself out for a bit then make your moves…by Gabby didn't always play with usual tactics.

She slammed the back of her sword into the beasts legs and made it stumble, while it was recovering she got her pants off and got her cock ready, she was going to get inside it quickly and hump it.

"HRAAA!" The Anjanath suddenly blasted flames out its nose and made her fall back.

The giant dinosaur like creature girl was drooling, her nose flaring as she sniffed around Gabby, the bony protrusion sticking up as she smiled. Gabby looked down and saw the beasts sheath opening up as her knurled reptilian looking cock started to engorge and push out.

The massive beast grabbed Gabby by the neck and slammed her down, her large bust bouncing around as the Anjanath pushed into her without another word.

"HAAA!" The Humper moaned as the size stretching her walls.

Gabby had never hunted an Apex like this before, she knew to properly deal with it you had to make it cum from the penis and vagina but she didn't think it'd be so rough with her.

"Ha…ha…" she panted as the beast drooled on her, its hips instinctively trying to breed her.

Her E-cup breasts shook and wobbled in her fur top as the Wyvern rutted against her. The Anjanath growled and snorted as it fucked her, balls dropping and swinging as her tip pulsed with need, her tits swinging around and smacking into Gabby's face. The Humper knew she needed to get the beast in the mood anyway so she decided to kill two birds with one stone. She leaned her head up and bit and started flicking her tongue on the monster's nipples, making it snort a little more with the pleasure running through it.

The tail swished faster, the hips bucked with fury, the throat heated up, all signs the Anjanath was getting ready to orgasm. Gabby hissed, the heat was building up in the shaft too, making it harder for her to focus and not just give in to this beastly fucking.

The wing like fan protrusions on Anjanath's back spread and the beast roared as it climax.

"RAAAAAAA!" the spewed fire out it's nose and cum out it's cock.

"HNGH!" Gabriella groaned as her insides were filled with hot steamy spunk, the excess flooding out the sides of her pussy.

Gabby felt the tingly heat of the semen spreading throughout her body, she'd heard of the might of Apex beasts, but this was the first time she experienced it herself. She felt her body seize up a bit, before suddenly relaxing and feeling like she was being tugged in two directions, her armored fur top grew tighter and tighter as her breasts appeared to swell up with size, her muscles tightened and bulged even her cock seemed to lengthen from the reaction.

She stood up, now two feet taller with G-cup breasts nearly bursting out of her armor. Apex predators are said to have special semen, and now Gabby knew it was true. Anjanath seemed confused, but its simple brain saw that it was larger and fiercer looking, enough to convince it that Gabby would be a simple kill.

She spewed more intimidating fire and stomped in but before she could snap her big teeth into the Humper, Gabriella tackled it, making the beast fall back, she kept on the pressure suplexing it and busting up the bony growth on its nose.

"HMM!" the Anjanath let out a whimper of weakness as Gabby started smacking its juicy ass with her strong hands.

Gabby smirked and spread the cheeks, tapping her tip on Anjanath's dripping hole quickly sliding right into it.

The beast tried batting her away with its tail as Gabby bobbed her head to dodge she held onto the hips and thrust like her life depended on it, which it kinda did she was in a kill or be killed situation.

The grabbed the tail with one hand while the other braced itself on the booty of the beast, her thick cock plunging deeper and deeper.

"HMMM!" she growled as her body sweated a bit "RRAAH!"

She blew her load inside the monster and then delivered the crushing blow.

With the forest secured for the research team, she was free to move on to other areas and hunt other beasts…though she'd probably need new armor given her appearance boost. Though she couldn't help but wonder, why do Humper have reactions with Apex Predator's…and what are the limits, is it connected to the mysteries of the world?

AN

Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.

Suggest what you want to see in the future.

Till Next Time!


	7. Tzitzi-Ya-Ku

_Italics indicate thinking._

* * *

**NO POV**

Having completed the hunt of the Anjanath Gabriella and her handler were sent to investigate the Coral Highlands where they ended up surprised and attacked by another Wyvern Girl, a Legiana, they couldn't even get a good look at her before crashing, but they were brought to the base of the Third Fleet and encouraged to go out and explore the highlands.

Exploration proved a little more difficult for the now taller Gabby but she managed just find, it was in a Humper's nature to adapt.

"Hmm." Gabby observed another unique Wyvern girl she hadn't seen before, one covered in purple scales.

She had been told by the third fleet of some of the creatures in the area and she guessed this was a Tzitzi-Ya-Ku. The creature was on the smaller side only standing about 9 feet, making her shorter than Gabriella, it had D-cup breasts and a smaller backside, it walked with a bit of a lunge and there were two strange phalange like growths on the side of its head.

"REEHHH!" she hissed a bit stomping around with clawed feet as some smaller Shamos girls stalked around her "REEE!"

The growths on the side of the creature's head opened up like fans and flashed a bright blue light forward blinding those caught in the blast.

"Hmm." Gabby observed stepping out and planning to confront the monster.

"MMM…" the Tzitzi sniffed before turning around and seeing Gabby "REEEA!"

"HMPH!" Gabby quickly lifted her sword to block the talons of the jumping lizard girl.

She swung wide again to drive the monster back and then tackle it.

"RAAA!" the lizard snarled and flailed around as Gabby used her superior size to pin it down and bear hug it.

"Heh!" Gabby lifted the beast up as it was upside down and flailing around like she was about to hit it with a piledriver.

Then she got to work on the good part of hunting a monster, wagging her tongue over the purple flash lizards snatch. Tzitzi tried to flash her but since she was held upside down her light was too far away to bother Gabriella.

"HRAAA!" the beast hissed and started to moan, kicking its clawed feet around as it started feeling the pleasure of the Humper's tongue.

Holding the shorter monster up with one hand Gabby slipped her left arm down and pulled her swollen shaft out, presenting it to the monster for its own enjoyment, most times showing a monster a cock was enough to distract it from attacking too much and that seemed to work out here.

"HAA!" Gabby moaned a bit as the creature started sucking on her shaft while she was eating her out, both moaning a bit as they started getting closer and closer.

The two participated in a standing 69, somewhat unwillingly from both sides though since Gabby wasn't thrilled to have her penis so close to the sharp Wyvern teeth.

With her shaft good and slick and the prey's pussy dripping she drove the beast into the ground with a slam and then followed up with another, slamming her cock into the Tzitzi's pussy.

"REEEOOO!" the monster roared as Gabby began to flop on top of her.

"HMPH!" the humper groaned thrusting her cock into the beast, still hugging the lizard girl tight and making sure she couldn't escape.

Her booty jiggled and her breasts quaked as she kept the smaller monster pinned, every thrust bringing her closer and closer to climax, moaning more and more and her muscular amazon like frame shivered with pleasure.

"HMMM!" she growled blowing a load inside the monster.

With her 'ritual' done she prepared to lift her sword and deal with the monster but suddenly the handler arrived.

"WAIT!" she panted "Let's bring it back."

"Hmm?" the taller woman looked down.

"The research division could use more live subjects so lets bring this one back, they might even be able to tame it and that could be useful."

"…fine." Gabby tied the creature up with a rope and started dragging it off "But this was your idea."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


End file.
